Cadie's cousin
by flamesofdestiny
Summary: this is about Cadie's cousin. no one knew that she had one. I wrote this because skins was cancelled which i am not to happy about, but we can keep the US/ Canada version alive through fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Gwyn sat in her parents family room waiting for her doom. She had done something to get to this place. Her mother and father were part of the American air force. They both believed in order and discipline. Both weren't so happy with their daughter. You see they have been stationed in England since Gwyn was two.

"Gwyneth dear your father and I have been thinking. You have been getting into so much trouble so you are going to stay with your cousin Kadie and your aunt." Mrs. Yancy said.

"You mean crazy Kadie? Mom they both are insane." Gwyn said.

"Dear, don't look at me it's your side of the family." Mr. Yancy said.

"Look your going ok your Aunt Leslie is not crazy, and yeah your cousin has some problems, but she is alright. You could help her if you wanted." Mrs. Yancy said.

"Fine mum what ever you say." Gwyn said.

Gwyn had went up stairs. She fussed with her hair. Gwyn had noticed how she did not look like her mother. Her mother was black, and Gwyn was only part. She looked more like her father. Gwyn had a slight tan, it was always there. Her hair was thick, like her mothers. It was also a dark brown like her mother's to. Her eyes were green. She had a round face, and she was short compared to everyone on her mother's side. Gwyn was also slightly more curvy then the females on her mother's side.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Gwyn was getting on to the plane. She took in a deep breath before she took a step. It would be a long plane ride and she new it. The idea of that really did not welcome her at all. Ok the whole idea of her having to leave England did not welcome her. She wanted to stay, but her mother was crazy, so she had to go.

Gwyn's plane had landed. Her aunt and cousin were waiting for her. Cadie wasn't to thrilled about the idea either. Gwyn and Cadie had never gotten along. They had a lot of things in common, but they were to stubborn to see.

"Mom, why does she have to live with us?" Cadie asked.

"Look your Aunt Lauren and I had talked about this. She feels that Gwyn should be back home here instead of here. She is American." Leslie said.

"American she sounds like she came right out of Marry Poppins." Cadie said.

"You see. Look show Gwyn around, be her guide. Take her with you to hang out with your friends, and let her sit with you at lunch." Leslie said.

"Your going to do that to me?" Cadie asked.

"Yes, and since her room is not ready. She will be sharing with you. I will make it longer if you keep it up." Leslie said.

"Fine." Cadie said.

Gwyn had met up with her Aunt and cousin. Leslie gave her smile and a warm hug. The two girls rolled their eyes at each other. Cadie clearly was not thrilled about her cousin coming to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

They had gotten into the car and left. Gwyn sat in the back listening to her I pod. She looked at the window wishing she could go back home, but it was to late now. Her mother had made up her mind, and that was for her to be in America. In other words Gwyn had no choice.

Gwyn was sitting and unpacking her stuff. Cadie was in the room. She was taking out her blue pills to take some. Gwyn had noticed this. She then turned towards her cousin.

"Cadie do you have and Wacky Backy?" Gwyn said with out thinking.

"Any what?" Cadie asked back.

"Oh sorry. Do you have any hash?" Gwyn asked again, but using a different word.

"Oh pot. Not on me. By the way you might want to turn down the slang a bit. I don't know half the things you say." Cadie said.

"Yeah sorry. I smoked all mine back you know, do you know where I can find some then?" Gwyn asked.

"I never took you for someone who did that kind of stuff. Yeah I can get you some. So Gwyn you try anything else?" Cadie asked.

"No not really. Well, besides drinking and pot, nothing." Gwyn said.

"Oh, well try some of these." Cadie said as she gave her cousin a hand full of pills.

"Ok sure." Gwyn said as she took the pills.

"Hey Gwyn do you want go hang out with some of my friends?" Cadie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gwyn said back.


	4. Chapter 4

Cadie and Gwyn went to hang out with some of Cadie's friends. There was this party, and everyone was there. I should say almost everyone. Michelle still wasn't talking to Tony or Tea. Stanley was there with Tony. Along with that Tea and Abbud were there. Chris was there somewhere, but no one knew where. As for Daisy she was with Michelle somewhere.

"Hey guys." Cadie said when she saw Tony and Stanley.

"Cadie who is your friend?" Tony asked.

"Oh this is my cousin Gwyn." Cadie said.

"Hello Gwyn I'm Tony." Tony said.

"Ello there." Gwyn said

"Are you British or something?" Tony asked.

"No I wish. I'm American, just lived across the pond for most of my life." Gwyn said.

"Across the pond?" Stanley asked.

"She means over in England? Am I right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you are. Any road I am guessing you are going to hit on me if I'm not mistaken." Gwyn said.

"I was, but maybe not anymore." Tony said.

"It's alright if you do. I won't mind." Gwyn said.

"Dance with me?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Gwyn said.

Tony then had grabbed Gwyn by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. Kadie looked at then and smiled. Stanley did the same thing to. It was nice for Cadie. She was finally able to talk to Stanley alone.

"You there Gwyn can really dance." Tony said.

"What can I say I'm a natural. Oh wow those pills Cadie gave me are driving me bonkers." Gwyn said.

"You took some of Cadie's blue pills?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but I will be fine. I don't pop pills like she does. Actually I think it's a family thing really." Gwyn said.

"So she's not the only one that does it then?" Tony asked.

"Nope. You see Cadie is my cousin on my mother's side. They are sisters. My mum pops pills. Both Cadie and my aunt do it to." Gwyn said.

"Then what is your defect?" Tony asked.

"Mine is fun." Gwyn said.

"What kind of fun?" Tony asked.

"Oh you know the bad kind. That is why I am here." Gwyn said.

"That kind of fun is the kind that we do around here." Tony said.

"When does it start?" Gwyn asked.

"How about now?" Tony asked back.

"Great." Gwyn said back.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony then had lead her off the dance floor. Stanley and Cadie watched as he took her hand. Cadie stared at Stanley for a moment after. Then she took her stare to the floor.

"Does your cousin know what she's getting into?" Stanley asked.

"I think she does. I mean that is the whole reason why she is here. She was telling me about it. Let's just hope Tony doesn't do anything stupid. Like what he did with Michelle. Gwyn let's just say had anger issues." Cadie said.

"Wait what do you mean anger issues?" Stanley asked.

"When we were little she would have these fits if she was pissed off. They were bad." Cadie said.

"Oh." Stanley said back.

Tony had taken Gwyn back to his place. His parents were gone and as for Eura she wouldn't say anything if she found out. Which she would, Tony told Eura almost everything. She didn't talk much, but she listened.

Gwyn had pushed Tony down on to his bed. She then got on top of him and then started to kiss him all over. Gwyn then took off his shirt, then started for his chest. She went lower and lower, until she had gotten to his jeans. They were in the way so she unbutton them, and then pulled them off along with boxers. Gwyn then took his full length with her mouth. Tony had moaned. She took fast movements.

Tony then grabbed Gwyn. He had torn off all her clothes. After that he had pressed his length into her center, making her moans that were held back become known. This made Tony happy. He was able to get what he wanted, by someone who wanted the same thing.

It was the next day. Gwyn had woken up next to Tony. It was Monday, and Gwyn's first day of school. Gwyn looked at Tony and then shook him to wake him up.

"Tony! Wake up!" Gwyn said.

"Oh hey Gwyn." Tony said with a smile.

"Shit." Gwyn said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I just realized something." Gwyn said.

"What would that be?" Tony asked.

"It's Monday. My first day of school." Gwyn said.

"Oh shit you have no clothes. No problem. Where the same jeans. I think my sister will let you wear one of her shirts." Tony said.

"Ok cool." Gwyn said.

"Speaking of which, one more time?" Tony asked.

"You read my mind." Gwyn said back.

Tony had gotten on top her and then started kissing her. He then had put his fingers inside of her. Gwyn had moaned a bit. When she did Tony then thought it was time to up the ante. Tony pressed into her center. Gwyn then grabbed Tony by the hair. She released when it was over.


End file.
